In recent years, with the rapid development of flight control technology using software and communication technology, unmanned aerial vehicles have been utilized in various fields for aerial photography, exploration, and reconnaissance. Unmanned aerial vehicles, commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard that are capable of flying with various degrees of autonomy using radio waves. As interest in aerial photography technology has increased recently, various types of unmanned aerial vehicles have been widely developed.
Meanwhile, geo-fencing for unmanned aerial vehicle plays a major role in security for unmanned aerial vehicles by allowing to fly within a designated region, which is set based on a location-based service. The geofence is a virtual perimeter for a real-would geographical area which may be set in a circle or square shape on a map on the basis of GPS position information, user settings, or a distance limiting scheme based on the RF signaling range or the distance from the user.
However, the geofence region constraining the flight zone is set before the start of flight. As such, it may be difficult to change the preset geofence region while the unmanned aerial vehicle in the air. Further, if an obstacle such as another flight device is present in the geofence region, there is a risk of collision with the obstacle.